


Alone With You - Artwork

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Escort Sam Winchester, Escort Service, First Time, M/M, Naked Sam Winchester, Rope Bondage, Sastiel Big Bang, Sastiel Big Bang 2018, Shibari, Switch Castiel, Switch Sam Winchester, and also full of angst, artwork, fic art, image, it's a good combo, knotwork, these guys fall hard for each other and are hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock





	Alone With You - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alone With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706530) by [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes). 



My artwork for the wonderful fic I partnered with for this years Sastiel Big Bang. Feast your eyes on this!

Please go read the work that this accompanies and share some love, kudos, and comments with the author. It's been a great collaboration and OutoftheAshes fic is something I really enjoy. She's worked really hard and poured a lot of love into it! I hope this artwork gets you excited to give it a read!


End file.
